


Feu/Rel Platonic Soulmates

by Vivahogwarts



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Gen, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivahogwarts/pseuds/Vivahogwarts
Summary: Soulmate AU where both Bahorel and Feuilly are aromantic.They are platonic soulmates and after accidentally bonding one night must learn to navigate a world where everyone expects them to be in love and find a path and a relationship that works for them.For my Laura who constantly encourages me and prompted me to write this fic.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There is a general warning throughout this for swearing.  
Its these two characters...  
But yeah...just some light fluffy fun. (With a teeny bit of angst. Mainly miscommunication...)

"Feu, how are you?" Courfeyrac asks as he walks into the pub they're using for today's meeting. He's dead on his feet and it obviously shows because Courf says "You look awful mate."  
"Thanks," he deadpans, then when Courf winces he says "Sorry. I've been working... all day."  
Courf shrugs it off instantly.  
"Well come on through to the function room. Come sit down. I'll order you a drink. NuAh no arguments. You know the rules about any shift longer than twelve hours."  
Feuilly sighs and follows him through, sitting down heavily. If he's honest he's much more than tired. He's reached a state of bone weary exhaustion from a combination of virtually nonstop work and complete insomnia. To top it all his body aches like flu, draining him of what little energy he had left. Oh and his mark has been itching ALL DAY LONG which means he's probably going to meet his soulmate tonight. Which would be momentous but he doesn't WANT a soulmate.  
Oh and his stupid soulmate is excited for some reason or another. (He hates the random flashes of mood he gets from this stranger. Especially when they are always so so bloody INTENSE.)  
So on a scale of one to shitty today was probably an 11.  
He sits quietly in a booth near the front of the room, away from the bar, occasionally greeting people as they come in but not engaging anyone in conversion until Enjolras comes up to him.  
"You look more tired than normal" Enj greets him with.  
"I think I'm going to meet my stupid soulmate tonight." He doesn't know why he says it but he knows its true.  
"Ahhh." Enjolras gets it. He and R were clearly made for each other but until he met Grantaire, and for quite a while afterwards, he had been...well reluctant about the whole soulmate thing as well.  
"Best just get it over with," he advises. "Once you meet them you can talk. Did you read that stuff on platonic soulmates I gave you?"  
"Of course I did Enjolras. I'm not..."  
"Grantaire?" he says with a smirk because he _knows_ R and loves him anyway.  
"Exactly," Feu says "Where is he anyway? You two are usually joined at the hip."  
"He's...hum..." Enjolras has that annoyingly soft smile on his face he gets sometimes when he deliberately searches for the part of R his bond makes him privy to. Feuilly rolls his eyes fondly.  
"He's bringing some friends to the meeting tonight." His smile turns smug because R is _actually making an effort_ for once.  
"Grantaire's bringing _his _friends? To _our_ meeting? Grantaire?"  
"Apparently," he smiles because this is the first time ever R has shown a proper interest in the cause. Feu smiles too, just at the look on his face. "They seem enthusiastic and he's...he's pleased about it."  
Feuilly shakes his head at the smug "my soulmate is amazing" grin on Enj's face. How those two ever thought they were anything but made for each other....and then his face drops because_ of course_ R is bringing strangers with him tonight....  
It's at that point Courf gets back with his free larger which he accepts with a morose nod.  
"What's up Feu?"  
"His soulmate ..." Enj answers.  
"I...don't understand."  
And of course he doesn't. Courf has known his soulmate his entire life. With him and Ferre there was no awkward meeting. No reluctance. Just a shared packet of crayons and a hug.  
"I'm about to meet him Courf. My mark is...well its been itchy all day and..."  
"But... Isn't that a good thing Meeting the person who is_ destined_ for you?"  
"Courf....shut up."  
"Courfeyrac did you read the stuff I gave you?"  
"Yeah...I'm not R."  
"Riiiiiight. What did page ten say?"  
"I don't know. I didn't memorise it. Ferre memorised it but anyway...Feu! Why are you so sad? Meeting your soulmate is a huge deal...."  
"Exactly."  
"Oh. Ooooh I remember what page ten said now. It said "Feuilly you're being stupid." This guy is perfect for YOU. Not anyone else. Platonic. Romantic. Whatever! Just...don't judge the guy before you meet him okay?"  
"It....it didn't say that Feu. But Courf is right. You'll be fine. You have us here with you."  
Feu feels an excitement that isnt his own and tenses.  
"I think he might be one of R's friends. Because he's really excited about something...."  
"Well...at least he'll be alright," Courf says bracingly. "I mean...R has strange friends but none of them are douchbags."  
"Who's a douchbag?" Ferre asks, catching the tail end of their conversation as he comes up behind Courf and begins rubbing his shoulders gently. Courfeyrac literally purs with pleasure like a godforsaken cat.  
"Can you not?" Enj asks lightly as he watches them.  
Ferre smirks and slides into the booth next to Courf, giving the latter a light kiss on the cheek as he does so.  
"You're just jealous because Grantaire isn't here yet. Hello Feuilly. So... Who is a douchbag?"  
"Hello Ferre. Apparently not my soulmate."  
"Oh?" He says with a raised eyebrow. Feuilly hates it when he does that. He's a bit fed up of talking about it to be frank.  
"Yes," he bites out. "R is bringing strangers with him. And..." He gestures vaguely to the red handprint on his left shoulder.  
"I see...Well then. That's good news. Could you get us a beer each Courf?" He asks, handing his boyfriend the money.  
Courfeyrac smiles and gets up to go to the bar.  
"Sure papignon. Anything else?"  
"Nope. Just a beer."  
"I can..." Feu starts but his protest is waved down.  
"You can sit down and let your friends treat you for once Feuilly. Courf tells me you've been working all day everyday again. Tell me...when was the last time you slept seven hours? Or ate a meal containing vegetables?"  
"Friday?" He guesses. "Last week?"  
"Feuilly you haven't had a full night's sleep or eaten a decent meal in eight days..."  
"So?"  
"So you're going to sit there and rest and let people buy you food and beer."  
He wants to protest that it isn't fair. But at that moment Enj stands up. He calls out "R! You're here! And you brought friends!" and Feuilly freezes, glancing around.  
There are three people with Grantaire. Only one he recognises. Joly, the medical student who is Bossuet's soulmate and R's best friend. Though he's never been to an official meeting Feuilly has met him on the occasional night out.  
The second is a young woman with long blonde hair who Enjolras smiles at and immediately engages in conversation. Obviously a shared friend...  
The third is a six foot four man with dark hair pulled back into a bun, wearing a red T-shirt with a picture of a vaguely familiar cat on it that proclaims "Larry four Paw Minister" who catches his eye and...and shrugs like he's embarrassed before COMING RIGHT OVER.  
He plops himself into the last seat in the booth, directly across from Feuilly and sticks his hand out.  
"Y'alright. I'm Henry Bahorel. But you can call me Baz... Rel...idiot...whatever really."  
Ferre laughs and takes his hand. "I'm Combeferre. Co-president and Official Dad Friend of this lot. Call me Ferre."  
Bahorel takes it with a booming laugh, looking curiously over at Feuilly.  
He doesn't say anything, sitting rather stiffly as he watches this stranger closely.  
"Oh that's Feuilly. He's our best. We all love him even when he _refuses to care for himself._ Right Feu?"  
"So you keep saying Combeferre," he says, eyes still on Bahorel. Then, because he knows he's being rude, he says "Excuse me if I don't shake your hand. I just..."  
"Don't like strangers touching you. Or perhaps it's that you don't want a randomer laying claim to you and your life just because they're _perfect for you_?"  
"I...." Damn him. That's exactly all the things Feuilly has ever felt and never said about his soulmate.  
"Because trust me, I feel exactly the same way. I mean," he rubs the back of his neck with the hand he'd reached out. "Don't get me wrong my soulmate right..." He looks right in Feu's eyes and he knows this is... him. Because who else could it be? "He seems so cool. You know? Passionate and capable and shit." He grins here, a little knowing grin like a shared joke Feuilly doesn't remember. "But. We don't know each other. And I actually want to know him before..."  
"Me too," Feuilly admits quietly. "I..." And its like the rest of the sentence doesn't need to be voiced. Like they have a direct path to each other's brains. (Which of course they do.)  
They stare at each other for what feels like a long time in amazement at their connection then Bahorel bursts out laughing.  
"What?" Feuilly asks, slightly annoyed.  
"Sorry. Its just... Well look."  
He points at Marius who is looking at the blonde girl Enjolras is still talking to as though the sun shines out of her every orifice.  
"Oh that's Marius. He's 'in love' with a new pretty girl each week."  
Ferre glances over with a longsuffering sigh.  
"Ferre doesn't like Marius very much," he informs Bahorel solemnly who lets out a booming laugh.  
"That is not the issue here," Ferre says primly, scooting out from the booth as he does so. Bahorel stands to let him out and immediately slides in next to Feu so he's not in anyone's way.  
"The issue is that _she _is Cosette Valjean."  
"E...enj's little sister?" Feu stutters "the one who...who's mum..."  
"Yes. That one. Anyway I'm going to go tell Courf we have guests. Do you want a beer Bahorel? I take it you're staying there?"  
"Ummm yeah. Soz, was this seat taken?"  
"Enjolras, the tall blond talking to Grantaire," Combeferre says. Bahorel nods, indicating that they have met, however briefly.  
"He's the leader of this band of rogues. He was sat there."  
Bahorel goes to stand up, move back where he was sitting but Feuilly grabs his wrist and drags him back, nearly toppling the taller man who grabs Feu's left shoulder to steady himself.  
What the fuck?  
They look at each other for a long minute, then break apart.  
Combeferre sighs and mutters to himself as he walks off but neither of them really register his disappearing act.  
Feuilly is the first to speak.  
"Fuck."  
"Yeah."  
"Arse."  
"Hey you grabbed me first."  
"Fuck. I did... Fuck."  
"Take it that means I'm staying then," Bahorel says lightly.  
And Feuilly wants to kill him because this is his life not some fucking joke. What the hell is wrong with him?!  
"Look. I'm sorry. Just. Chill yeah. The whole soulmate thing...its not a big deal unless you make it one."  
"Chill? How am I supposed to chill you idiot? I didn't want this...I _don't_ want this. I..."  
Bahorel touches his shoulder gently, saying in a soft voice "Hey. Look at me. This...it means nothing. Okay? Not if you don't want it to."  
"You don't mean that. Oh sure you'll say it now but then what happens in a few months or a few years from now when you think you've waited long enough and you want a proper relationship with me and..."  
"And that's not going to happen Feuilly." He says and now he's laughing and Feu really wants to punch him. So he does.  
"You don't know that arsehole."  
"Actually... _Owwww_. _Fuck_. Nice punch.... Actually I do know. Sure you're...umm...fit and stuff but I don't look at people that...that way. I've never been... Ummm...I... What I mean is...you don't need to worry about..."  
Feu stares at him. Then grins. "It's called aromatic. Idiot."  
"Whatever. Nerd. So...you too huh?"  
"Duh. Sorry for...you know, judging you and shit."  
"Ah don't fret yourself mate. I get it. The whole wide universe shoves it in your head that soulmate equals romance. Not your fault."  
"Yes it is. Enjolras found me stacks of stuff on soulmates and platonic relationships and stuff and the first thing I do is judge you? That wasn't cool and I'm sorry."  
"No biggie. No drama. Let's change the topic."  
"Right. So...how did R drag you here? You don't seem like the activist type."  
"Looks are deceiving. But basically he promised me it'd be a laugh and I'd get free beer so...yeah. Here I am. And here you are. Day's going swimmingly so far..."  
"Shut up idiot."  
"Yeah...that's gonna be your favourite name for me if I stick around."  
"What do you mean _'if'?"_ Grantaire whines as he and Enjolras come over to them.  
He glances at Feuilly who finds himself nodding then says "not yet bro. You know me. Love a good fight. Besides I haven't had that beer you promised yet."  
"Good point. Now shift. You're in my boyfriend's seat."  
Feuilly glares at him and stamps firmly on Bahorel in a silent instruction not to move.  
Feu doesn't really get why he doesn't want Bahorel to move. He just knows he doesn't. Under the table the other man squeezes his arm once before immediately letting go.  
"Aww come on man! Don't you want to sit next to your best friend?" He says lightly.  
"Joly is my best friend," Grantaire deadpans then adds "I _want_ to sit next to my _soulmate_ Baz."  
"So do _I_," Feu says and grits his teeth, waiting for the backlash. Now he's for it.  
R stares at him for a minute then shrugs and snuggles down next to Enjolras.  
"Well _that _was dramatic."  
"Shut up idiot."  
"Ah yeah that is gonna be your favourite name for me..."  
"Bahorel?"  
"Shut up."  
"You guessed it."  
"Oh my God! You two have known each other five minutes and you're already quoting Merlin together?!" Courf's incredibly loud, obnoxious voice carries over as he began shoving beers at people.  
"Shove off Courf. At least he doesn't stick his tongue down Ferre's throat every two seconds," Grantaire shouts back and  
Ferre, nearer to them, goes bright red, shoving a beer into Feu's hand, and dumps a plate of chips in front of him.  
"Eat. No buts. Courf's orders."  
Next to him Bahorel is laughing again. Feu elbows him in the ribs and he pokes him back. Feu glares at him, carefully places his beer bottle down then pokes him hard and deliberate in the stomach.  
"Ah...ow arsehole! You'll pay for that!" And he shoves him, gently but with enough force to shift him a few inches. Feuilly immediately launches a counter attack of pokes and shoves and they quickly degenerate into a play fight the likes of which Feu hasn't engaged in since childhood. It's _FUN_ and sure Rel...he thinks he'll go with Rel...is a virtual stranger but he's Feuilly's soulmate and he doesn't want a relationship either and they can just be _friends_ and Feu feels like he's known him _forever_ and in a way he has. So he lets loose and relaxes and shoves and pokes and tickles and _**BAHOREL IS TICKLISH**_ and he's totally using that weapon! and just has fun. Until a meaningful cough from Ferre brings him crashing down. (To his senses and to the ground as he loses his balance and ends up a crumpled laughing heap on the floor.)  
"Meeting's about to start guys. Feuilly eat your chips."  
"Yes dad," he grumbles but complies, lifting himself from the floor to his seat and shoving a few chips into his mouth.  
He couldn't tell you what the meeting was about that night, exhaustion and his arse of a _soulmate _sitting right next to him muttering comments successfully combining in keeping him distracted.

"So Feu, what do you think of R's friend then," Courf asks later with a knowing little smile.  
"Well...he's...not a douchbag."  
Courf laughs at this but quite generously does not say "I told you so".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly hates Rel....okay. No he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst. A bit of fluff. A lot of these two learning to be comfortable with each other.

That first night they swap numbers and Feu finds himself messaging Bahorel a lot in between shifts. They meet up a lot as well. For post work coffee or for Les Amis meetings or in the library. Rel also seems to have memorised his shifts. He turns up at work during Feu's tea break bearing cookies. Or "happens to be walking by" and "oh have you finished?" and they somehow end up walking back to his. Then Feu starts doing it. Rocking up at the gym just as Rel leaves. Accidentally memorising his tutors' names. Catching himself turning to tell Bahorel a joke about Simeon at work only to remember he's in class and feeling weird that he isn't there.   
They grow together scarily close is what he's saying. And it's nice but it's also really weird.   
He also feels super disloyal to Jehan. They are his best friend. And now Rel has arrived he feels like he's abandoned them.   
Jehan understands. "Bahorel is your _soulmate_ mon ami," he says. "I am your best friend. It would be wrong to be jealous of him."  
And he is out of the country anyway. Off somewhere in Libiya with Montparnasse. But the twinge of guilt every time he thinks of his best friend is still there.  
About a fortnight later they're back at the Corinthe, on a night out and the whole thing just comes smashing into him as Rel offers him a drink.  
"Yo Feu," he says. "You wanna ditch these losers and go grab a pint?"  
And okay _why on earth_ would he ditch his friends?  
"These_ losers_ are my_ friends,_" he says. "And Ferre is RIGHT NEXT TO YOU idiot!"  
"_Our_ friends," comes the petulant reply.   
"Fine._ Our_ friends. So no we _shouldn't _ditch them. And...we're already in a pub idiot! Why not just grab a pint here?"  
Rel pretends to think about this.   
He tips his head to the side. Feu hates that he grins at the mock concentration on his soulmate's face.   
"Aye. Alright then. My round? I got paid yesterday."   
His voice is confident but there's a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. In the excuse he makes. Feu's jaw tenses as he reminds himself Rel is just offering to get in a round. He isn't patronizing Feuilly or suggesting he can't pay his way. He's just offering to get in a round.  
"Alright. But..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. You can get the next one in," he groans and careens toward the bar at full speed.  
"I hate him." Feu deadpans.  
"No you don't," Ferre reminds him with a smirk.   
"No. I do. I really really do. Of all the people..."  
"It has to be the one who you trust and connect with instantly."  
"What do you know? You found _your_ soulmate age five."  
"That's true. But I know you. And I see you with him."  
"What?" He asks nonplussed.  
"Feuilly..." He says slowly as though it will soften the blow.  
"What?" He asks again, sharper this time.  
"You literally just let him buy you a beer."  
"Yes. I noticed that."  
"Well then!" He says triumphantly.  
"You gave no more protest than a sigh."  
Feu thinks about that. "And how is that evidence that I don't hate him? Besides your boyfriend buys me stuff all the time. It proves nothing."  
"It _proves_ you have a similar relationship with him after a fortnight that Courf has spent five years developing and isn't wholly there yet."  
Ok now that is a savage good point that silences him for a minute.   
"I still hate him. He's an obnoxious idiot..."  
"Who you let touch you. Without permission."  
And okay. Ferre has him here. He's always felt incredibly uncomfortable with random physical contact. It usually takes him a long time to trust someone enough for their touch not to seem a threat.   
"Jehan is your best friend right?" Ferre asks, nailing the point home.  
"Yes. Of course they are," he says in a hurry, a coil of guilt twisting in his stomach.  
"Well, you don't even like _them_ surprising you with hugs."  
At that moment Rel comes up, slaps his shoulder and shoves the beer into his hand.   
"Back in a minute mate. I got Ferre a cider (Ferre nods his thanks) but I can't carry it with these as well..." he says and wanders off again.  
"Whereas you and Bahorel already have an extremely tactile relationship."  
And. Well he has a point doesn't he? Even the first day they met they had been play fighting and...  
"And that's just what I have observed..."  
Feu thinks about Bahorel. About how close they have become. About telling him stuff. Memorising stuff about him. Messaging him. Walking with him. Trusting him. Missing him!  
"Fine." He says finally. "Fine. I don't...hate him."  
"Hate who?...there you go Ferre." Ferre accepts his drink. "Hate who bro?" Rel asks again.  
"_Don't__ hate," Ferre corrects. "You."_   
Rel looks confused then a little hurt that there could have been doubt in this question.  
"Oh. Right."  
"Yes. Well. I have to make sure nobody's killing Marius, much as I would sympathize."   
He leaves them alone to their awkward silence. The thing is with anyone else Feu would just laugh it off. But the stupid _connection_ he has with Rel means he knows the man is hurting. He's not just being dramatic. But he still can't quite bring himself to apologise. So instead he says nothing, sipping his booze.  
"I'm sorry" Rel breaks the silence with.  
"What are *you* apologising for idiot?" he asks, nonplussed.  
"Being such a dick? I mean there must be a reason you hate me right?"  
"I _don't _hate you fuckface."  
"You told Ferre you did."  
And okay. That's true but Enjolras says this about Taire all the time and _he_ never takes it to heart.  
"Yeah. I did. Cause..."  
"Because?"  
"Because all the stuff I read was right!" he half-yells.  
"So...you hate me because..."  
"Because we just _connect_. We just _fit together._ Straightaway. And that's... and you know me without me saying stuff and I trust you without you earning it and..."  
"And that's scary." Rel finishes for him.   
He slumps forward. "Yeah. Yes. I'm... I'm scared." He blushes bright red when he says this, not used to admitting anything of the sort and Rel laughs. That big booming laugh that means everything's okay and he's forgiven.  
"Honestly! Come here you lump!" Rel says, dragging him into a crushing, choking hug.   
"Aarggh! Get off me you....Rel! Let go!"  
"Do you hate me now?" he asks in a teasing voice.  
"Very much so yes!"  
"What about now?" He asks, dragging Feu's head forward to mess up his hair.   
"I _will_ murder you you bastard!"  
"Ah there's the Feuilly we know and love."  
He releases Feu who goes straight for his ribs, prodding and poking and reducing the taller man to a helpless wheezing wreck in a matter of minutes.  
"Ahh OK OK Sorry. I'm sorry! Please stop!"  
Feu grins triumphantly. Then his grin softens to a real smile as he says "I really like you Rel." He isn't the touchy feely talking about emotions sort but he needs to say this. Needs to liberate himself by expressing his genuine emotions.  
"You make me laugh on shit days. You bring me cookies. You remind me to chill even when it's _you_ who's the dramatic one. I trust you already and I am starting to let myself lean on you which is something I've never done before ever. I'm so used to relying only on myself that it's just going to take time to get used to that."  
"Hey. I like you too nerd," Rel says and his expression makes Feu giggle. _Actually fucking giggle _like he's...Courfeyrac. "No don't laugh! I mean it. You're passionate and smart and you're fun."  
"Shut up idiot."  
"And you call me out on my bullshit."   
Feuilly pauses before he makes a sarcastic comment about _someone_ needing to. How the idiot is still alive is beyond him. But it's interesting. Actually hearing what Rel thinks about him so he keeps his gob shut.  
"And I'm actually thinking before I do stuff now. Sometimes. Occasionally. Because I don't want that look aimed at me. Again."  
He smirks, remembering the week before when Rel came to the coffee shop bearing fresh bruises and a cut on his cheek from a fight. Feuilly had given him a dissaproving glare and half hour lecture before calling Combeferre to clean him up.  
"...the whole soulmate thing is two way y'know."  
He hums. "I guess. You done? I'll grab us another..."  
"Hang on... Maybe we should tell Ferre it's safe to come back over...."  
Feu looks over at him, hovering near Joly's table, making conversation.  
"Nah..." They say in unison and burst out laughing.  
Feuilly groans as he stands up and pushes Rel slightly. "It's cruel."  
"So's letting me think you hate me Feu!"  
He smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah. But it's also _boring_. Surely you can think of something better than that?"  
Bahorel considers this. "Good point. I'll think of something. In the meantime... Can we at least wind up Marius?! Please please please?!"  
He pouts, no doubt trying to look cute. Feu thinks he just looks stupid.  
"Yeah. Alright Rel. Yeah..." he says with a grin.  
He goes to the bar at a more leisurely pace and roundabout way than Rel did, stopping on the way to reassure Ferre that "we're alright now. We...got stuff settled. Thanks. You want another?"  
Ferre doesn't so he grabs a larger for himself and a beer for Rel before heading back.   
"Thanks love," Rel says loudly with a sly grin and pulls him down so he can whisper "do you wanna play a game of confuse the Pontmercy?"  
"What were you thinking?" he hisses.  
"Pretend we're together? Then act super offended if he asks?"  
"He won't ask."  
"Even better. We get to confuse him even more..."  
Feuilly is silent for a long time considering it. They could...it would be funny....but....  
"None of us have any experience with dating."  
"We see the others do it _all the_ _time_," Rel points out.  
That's true. They know what a relationship looks like on the outside...which is what they're doing here right?  
"OK. Let's do it," he whispers then pecks Rel on the temple and..._okay eww that's weird_...says in a louder voice "you're welcome babe."  
They refuse to catch each other's eyes for a minute or they both might burst out laughing. Rel reaches up to touch the spot where Feu kissed him and subtly wipes it off, looking dreamy. Feu bites back a laugh, settling for a muttered "drama queen."  
Rel's brow furrows at the name. "Don't," he says, hiding his mouth with his pint. "Don't call me that. I fucking hate the monarchy man."  
"Alright. Alright," Feu says with a smirk. "Drama...President then? That do you?"  
"Aye. I suppose."  
They talk and talk and talk as though words are going to run out. About everything. Politics and religion and beer and life and the future and science and whether cats believe in God. Feuilly doesn't think so. Bahorel agrees, saying dogs are the religious ones.  
They get steadily drunker as the night goes on and argue happily over ridiculous things like whether fish fingers and custard is a meal or a pudding (an argument that would never be resolved) and what Hogwarts house Santa was sorted into (before eventually agreeing that he went to Durmstrang but if he didn't he would be a Slytherin.)   
"Yes but hear me out okay... Stark is smart *and* badass" Rel says at about midnight. They've been arguing who the best Avenger is for a while now. Feuilly and Jehan decided years ago it was Natasha but Rel is making a valiant defense here...  
"Not without his suit. Black Widow is badass with nothing and no one but herself to rely on." That's why Feu likes her so much. Her only "super power" is herself. "She's also the heart of the team. Like Courfeyrac. She holds them together when everything is falling apart around them."  
Rel laughs and slams his hands down on the table.   
"Alright. Alright. You've convinced me! Black Widow is superior to Iron Man. But what about Cap?"  
Feu laughs "OK. I do love Cap but I stand by my claim. Natasha is more badass. And she's street smart..."   
They go back and forth like this for another hour or so, the last to leave, both revelling in the free morning they both have and Feu more relaxed than he has in ages. Perhaps this whole soulmate thing was a good idea after all.


	3. A shitty day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahorel has a bad day. All he wants is too make Feuilly smile. Instead he makes him cry.   
But then...that really isn't his fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NGL this is a rough chapter.   
TW for mentions of violence/blood,   
stabbing, death. (Its nothing graphic but it is mentioned more than once. basically Rel is a paramedic)  
Also mentions of aphobia and past racism...  
Yeah like I say. Its a heavy chapter.

Sometimes, just occasionally, Henry Bahorel misses home.   
He loves the city. Loves the hustle and bustle; the parks and clubs and theatres and cinemas, the nightlife, shops on your doorstep. The noise and diversity and the lights.   
He's had his share of prejudice and ignorance in the city; there are bigots and racists and xenophobes everywhere you go, but it's nothing to what he faced growing up in a small village with a black French man and a white Welsh woman for parents. And he has never been happier. He loves the kids he tutors on a Wednesday and the men he spars with on Fridays and he even loves his job now mam and papa realise how important it is. He loves his friends and his life here and the chance he has to make a difference every day and he loves Feuilly who has wormed his way into the man's heart as something much more than a best friend but_ definitely not_ a boyfriend.  
But sometimes he yearns for the old farmhouse on the edge of the village where there is always food cooking and music playing and people yelling to each other in a mix of three different languages at once. Where everyone is accepted and the only words banned are "hate" and "weird". Like tonight for example as he heads over to Feuilly's tiny one-bedroom flat with a box of home baked sugar cookies and some douche shoves into him, knocking his hard work to the ground, with shouts of...well he doesn't quite hear what they say because his headphones are in but he knows they yelled_ something._ He sighs and picks up the box, wanting nothing more than to go after them and teach them some fucking manners.   
He has had a shit day. This morning at work his team was first on scene to a stabbing. "Knives are the weapons of idiots," Papa always said, making him swear never to carry one, and watching the life bleed out of a fucking kid he saw why.  
He did everything he could but he wasn't a doctor. He wasn't a doctor and the boy had lost so much blood already. He didn't make it. He was fifteen. He watched a fifteen year old boy die before he even unwrapped his breakfast.  
Later Rel scrubbed the ambulance clean of his blood and got straight back to work, action always the best cure for pain. After his shift he baked furiously, determined that_ Feuilly will smile today_. His soulmate doesn't smile nearly enough and fuck it he's suing the bastard for that smile because its the best thing in his life right now and he doesn't see it nearly often enough.

And now his stupid cookies that he spent ages on are broken and crumbly and shit because some idiot couldn't wait for one minute while he crossed the road. Now Feuilly's gonna think he's not even made an effort.  
He wants to cry. He wants to rage. He wants to call his mam and tell her everything is wrong and beg her to let him come home. OK no. He doesn't. (Much). He wants... Feuilly. And since he's already headed that way anyway he might as well keep going.

"Hey babe," he says when he opens the door. They are past knocking. They're round each others places so much they just decided to get keys cut.   
"What have I told you about calling me that?" Feu snaps and Rel freezes in the doorway, taking in the scene. His soulmate is sat hunched up, everything about him incredibly tense. He also isn't wearing his glasses which means he's either got a migraine or is still in the contacts work forces him to wear for '_safety_'.  
"Sorry," he says quickly, trying to keep the mood as light as possible. "I forgot."  
Which is true.   
"Yes well maybe you should remember something once in a while dickwad."  
OK now that was uncalled for. He goes to retaliate but something stops him and instead he bites his tongue and goes over to the sofa.   
He sits down heavily and says "yeah... Maybe I should."  
He glances at Feuilly who rolls his head back against the cushions with a bone weary sigh.   
"Sorry. I've just had a shit day and..."  
Rel turns his body to face the smaller man, taking his head lightly in his hands and resting their foreheads against each other. He waits for Feu to move away but he doesn't, relaxing slightly at the contact despite himself. "Do you want to talk about it Feu?"   
Feuilly shuts his eyes for a long moment. Then he says "well work last night was hell as usual..."  
Rel hums sympathetically. He's tried to get Feu to quit his job at the bar but he insists that he needs the money. "People hitting on me. Drunk men mainly. Nothing unusual..." Something possessive in Rel rears its head via the soulmate bond but he shuts it up. Feuilly is a grown capable adult and absolutely_ not_ his property. He can handle himself.  
"Go on," he says neutrally.   
"Then after virtually no sleep I had my economics class."  
"I thought you like econ."  
"I do. Normally..."  
But? What is he holding back? It must be serious to get his ami in a state.   
"But then some arse made a clever comment about...well my T-shirt slipped and they noticed my...and then..."  
"They noticed what? Your mark?"  
Feuilly nods and, to Rel's shock, starts_ crying_. Anger and worry battle in Rel's brain. He wants to go and find whatever_ cunt_ made his soulmate cry and destroy them. He also wants to stay here and keep Feuilly safe and hug him through this. So naturally he stays, bringing the other man forward to rest against his chest so that he can cry in the privacy of Rel's T-shirt.  
This is weird and awkward and he doesn't really know what he's doing so he just hold Feu close and lets him cry until he stops.   
"Hey. Feel better?"  
"Not really?" Feu says. "God! How humiliating."  
Rel doesn't think so but then he has a papa who wasn't afraid to cry in front of his son but was still the strongest farmer in the village. Feuilly on the other side grew up in care and had to 'toughen up' quickly so all Rel says is "I don't mind."  
"I feel so weak and stupid."   
"Oh come here you great lump," he says pulling the other man close once more. "If you can't cry in front of me who can you cry in front of?"  
Feu shrugs. "Sorry. I didn't mean to have a go at you...it's just..."  
"You're stressed. It's fine Feu."  
Feuilly shakes his head. "It's not just that. They started flinging stuff at me about you. They saw my mark was gold and so I explained about us and..."  
He starts shaking.  
"And I bet they were fucking aphobes who started harassing you about our arrangement. Passing judgement on stuff that's none of their god damn fucking business."  
He nods sadly and for the hundredth time today Rel wants to punch someone.   
"They said....they said that..." He hiccups, takes a deep breath then says "They said it wouldn't be long before you sort me out and make an honest man of me and... And well a bunch of other things..."  
"Then I came in messing around and you took it the wrong way." He understands now. Understands what the big deal in one word was. And okay yeah, he's had a shit day and the last thing he was looking for was his soulmate ripping his head off, but he's learned very quickly that Feu can't do anything Rel won't forgive him for.   
"Alright. Apology accepted," he says. "Shall we order a pizza and watch Madagascar? I_ did_ make you cookies but some arse rammed into me on the way here and well...."  
He opens the cookie box to show his soulmate and Feu looks down at them then up at Rel, fire flashing in his eyes.  
"Bastard."   
"Yeah. Well I almost went after them but then I thought 'no. No. Feuilly is expecting you so you can't go beat up randomers.' See? You're having a positive impact on me already."  
Feu laughs quietly and Rel feels a wonderful surge of triumph. He_ made his soulmate laugh!_   
"Pizza sounds great but...."  
"Hush. My treat. Both of us have had shitty days. We need pizza. And beer. Ooh...lots and lots of beer...."  
Feuilly laughs properly at this. "Beer I can do but if you think I'm gonna sit and watch you blubber over Gloria and Melman...again...you have another think coming you fucking dork."  
Rel_ tries_ to think of a grownup response to this. Really he does. But he ends up just sticking his tongue out. "Fine nerd. Let's bingewatch all the Shrek films again then. We get pizza either way."  
"Alright. Fine. Let me just take these bloody contacts out and..." He gestures vaguely at the bathroom.   
Rel nods, bringing up their usual order on JustEat and processing it as Feuilly goes to do whatever the hell he's doing.  
He comes out ten minutes later to the first Shrek film ready to watch on the TV, two cans of beer on the coffee table and Rel staring into space.   
"What's up?" He asks lightly.  
It takes Rel a long time to answer, the question breaking it's way into his brain and he needs to think of what he's going to say. How honest he's going to be. "There was a boy. Fifteen. He didn't make it."  
"At work?" Feuilly questions, coming to sit next to him. Rel nods and automatically stretches his arm out for Feu to snuggle against him. There is_ literally_ nothing romantic between them but they both feel better this way, with the other close.   
"Yeah. I tried to save him." He hangs his head. "I did. I tried so goddamn hard but..."  
"I know you did," Feu says. "I know you. You wouldn't have stopped until you did everything physically possible."  
"I just... Its just...He...he never had_ this_. You know? He never... found his soulmate. It just.... It just hit me..."  
He sighs then shakes himself out of his weird mood and looks over at Feuilly. His hair is ruffled and his glasses are wonky. Rel straightens them with a bitter little laugh.  
"Like I said. Shit day."  
Feuilly nods "Now my problems seem tiny in comparison."  
"Nah. Our days were just different types of shitty mate. Hence... pizza and Shrek."  
"And booze," Feu points out.   
"A toast then." Rel says loudly. "To cartoons, pizza and cheap booze. May we always have each other to share them with."  
Feuilly laughs at him. "Play the damn film idiot," he says. Then, before he takes a sip, mutters quietly "to the best soulmate in the universe."  
Rel just catches it and his shit day suddenly becomes a lot less shit. "Toasting yourself again..." He says quietly back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have another couple of chapters but this feels like a natural place to end.  
Please review? Please.


End file.
